1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign supports, and more particularly for collapsible sign supports adapted for quick assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of signs at frequently varying locations is a practice extensively engaged in real estate. In today's volatile real estate market the convenience and speed with which a sign may be erected has significant bearing on the eventual sale. Quite often a home owner deliberates extensively on the decision to sell and in those deliberations susceptible to external facts, particularly to economic indicia which are also available to other home owners. Thus decisions to sell are normally a group phenomenon each home owner seeking the assistance of one particular agent in the course of the deliberation. Accordingly, the speed with which the selling effort is engaged in after the decision is quite significant since it both commits the seller to the selling venture and also presents at the earliest opportunity the home to the potential buyer. Furthermore, a successful real estate transaction often triggers additional decisions in the neighborhood with the result that the more expeditious agent also realizes a higher volume of listings.
One of the aspects of salesmanship is the deployment of various signs, particularly signs indicating an open house which in many communities can be deployed on a selected day basis. Once more the convenient deployment of the sign is of significance and it is this convenience that is achieved in the present invention.